Lily
by lilypetrova
Summary: Que se passera t'il lorsque Lily Petrova arrive a Mystic Falls pour retrouver sa mère .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous ! voila ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire n'hésiter pas a me laisser vos avis. Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartienne pas a part celui de lily Résumer: Que se passera t'il lorsque Lily Petrova arrive a Mystic Falls pour retrouver sa mère

Chapitre 1 je le sens j'approche enfin de mon but , ça fait plus de 500 que je recherche ma mère j'ai passé la majeure partis de ma vie a la chercher, je veut connaitre toute la vérité , je veut la retrouvé c'est devenu l'unique objectif de mon existence je l'est cherché partout de l'Europe de l'est en passant par l'Angleterre et maintenant les Etats Unis . Au fils des années j'ai fait des recherche j'avais appris qu'elle fuyais Klaus qui avait appris qu'elle était un double et qu'il voulait la tuer pour briser une malédiction , qu'elle c'était ensuite transformé en vampire , j'avais aussi entendus parler d'une histoire avec deux frères , les Salvatore je crois . On me répétais sans cesse qu'elle ne fessait que fuir , qu'elle était une menteuse , une meurtrière , une manipulatrice , perfide , méchante , égocentrique mais je ne voyais que le positif en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix que c'étais pour sa survie je la voyais comme quelqu'un de forte , une battante , une survivante pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est . Maintenant j'avais appris qu'elle étais dans une petite ville appelé Mystic Falls .

je me trouvais donc dans cette ville il fessait nuit et froid , je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer je décidas finalement d'aller en direction de ce qu'il me semblait être un bar en entrant je me dirigeais vers le barman un jeune blond au yeux bleu .

-Bonjour , je vous sert quelque chose ?

-euh non merci en faite je recherche quelqu'un

-et qui ça je peut , peut être vous aider ?

-elle s'appelle ... Katherine Pierce , finis je par dire hésitante

il ne me répondit pas et me regardais de manière choqué , a la seconde qui suit je sentit qu'on m'agrippais par le bras et qu'on me poussa a l'extérieur je me retrouvais en face d'un homme brun aux yeux bleu/gris et la peau très claire et habillé tout en noir , il m'attrapas par le coup et me plaqua contre le mur mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et j'avais du mal a respirer

-Quesque tu veut ? pourquoi cherche tu cette garce de Katherine ? me dit il en commençant a sortir ses crocs

je la cherche , Qui est tu ? Dis je ayant de plus en plus de mal a respirer

Tu est pas en position de poser des question ,qui est tu ? pourquoi tu la cherche ?

Je m'appelle lily...Petrova ... elle est ma mère dis je en toussant

QUOI?dit il choquer et en lâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi je tombais directement sur le sol , je le regardais il avait l'air choqué je n'osais pas parler j'avais peur , peur qu'il veule me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça , au fil des siècles quand j'expliquais que Katherine Pierce était ma mère beaucoup avais tenté de me tuer . Au bout de quelque seconde il mis un terme au silence pesant qu'il y'avais en explosant de rire , je le regardais avec incompréhension je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y'avais de drôle dans cette situation .

Mais qui ete vous ? finis je par dire en l'arrêtant dans son fou rire

Damon Salvatore enchanté

Oh mon dieu vous ete un des frère Salvatore ! dis je en me relevant

en effet aller suit moi maintenant . dit il en commençant a marcher vers sa voiture une Chevrolet camaro bleu

Où ça ? et pourquoi devrais je te suivre ?

tu me suis c'est tout , tu veut voir ta mère non ? dit il en commençant a s'énerver de nouveau

j'acquiesça j'étais pas sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais je voulais la voir , je le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture je m'installa du coté passager et il commença a rouler

ça risque d'être drôle ! dit il en chuchotant

voila le premier chapitre très court mais je vous promet que les autres seront plus long n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en penser


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 âpres quelque minutes de trajet qui c'était passé dans le plus grand des silences , nous arrivons devant un immense et magnifique manoir j'avançais lentement stressé par ce qu'il y'allait avoir derrière cette porte si ma mère serait la ou non . Il entra dans le manoir je voulais faire de même mais je fut bloqué au seuil de la porte sans surprise .

"je t'en pris rentre ." me dit il d'un sourire sournois

je le remercie d'un signe de tête et je rentre dans le manoir je fus surprise par le nombre de personne qui se trouvait dans le salon . Je vis directement une jeune femme qui ressemblais énormément a ma mère , je la regardais avec insistance en me demandant si c'était elle ou non .

"calme toi c'est pas elle !" dit Damon en me sortant de mes pensé , je le regardais d'un air interrogateur

"elle est aussi un double , elle s'appelle Elena " dit il en s'approchant d'Elena et en lui donnant la main

"Damon tu nous présente ? " dit Elena

" Lily Petrova la fille de Katherine " dit il avec un grand sourire sournois , a ces mots tout le monde avait les yeux grands ouvert et ils se tournèrent tous vers moi , je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire .

" Bonsoir " dis je finalement

" tu est donc la fille de Katherine ?" dit Elena , j'acquiesça , Elena s'approche de l'oreille de Damon et lui chuchote " elle sait que ..." Damon la coupa " Non c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus drôle " dit il en chuchotant de manière a ce que personne n'entende . Une jeune fille au cheveux long et blond et avec des yeux bleu magnifique s'approche de moi elle a des airs angéliques elle ressemble a une poupée

" Salut je suis Caroline " je lui répondit d'un simple sourire avant qu'elle n'enchaine " je te présente bonnie , " dit elle en me montrant du doigt une jeune fille métisse avec les cheveux brun et court " a coter c'est Jeremy le frère d'Elena , et la bas c'est Tyler " me dit elle en montrant un garçons assez ténébreux au yeux marron et cheveux brun . Un homme au fond de la pièce se mit a tousser et se lever de son fauteuil pour se faire remarquer et faire comprendre a Caroline qu'elle ne l'avait pas mentionné

" ha oui celui la c'est Enzo " dit elle , l'homme satisfait se rassoit sur son fauteuil un verre de bourbon a la main , il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs , il avait un regard envoutant et un sourire machiavélique mais a la fois merveilleux , il avait un coté mystérieux mais attirant a la fois . Je ne cessais de le regarder il m'intriguais . Bonnie me fit sortir de mes pensés en m'appelant .

" ça fait longtemps que tu recherche Katherine ? "

" environ 500 ans "

" donc tu est bien un vampire "

" non sans déconner t'a trouvé ça toute seul " intervient Damon en se moquant de Bonnie , Elena lui donna un léger coup a l'épaule

" oui je suis bien un vampire , comme vous tous je présume " dis je sans prêter attention a Damon

" pas tout a fait , Bonnie est une sorcière , Jeremy un chasseur et Tyler un hybride " intervient Caroline

"oh , je vois " je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre j'étais étonné de voir autant d'être surnaturel ensemble sans parler de l'hybride j'en avais vu qu'un dans ma vie et c'était il y'a des siècles . Mes pensés se retournèrent vite vers ma mère , où était elle ? Damon m'a dit qu'il m'emmenais la voir alors où est elle ? Un homme aux yeux marrons , cheveux châtains et avec la peau pale descendit des escaliers .

" ha mon frère , je te présente ..."

"Lily Petrova la fille de Katherine , j'ai tout entendue enchanté je suis Stefan " dit Stefan en coupant Damon

" Enchanté j'ai beaucoup entendue parlé de vous , de vous deux les frères Salvatore "

" Et qu'a tu entendue ? " dit Stefan

" Qu'elle vous a rencontré quand vous étiez encore humains et qu'elle vous a séduit tout les deux , en utilisant son pouvoir d'hypnose pour toi Stefan mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de le faire pour toi Damon tu est tombé fou amoureux d'elle sans aucune contrainte et elle vous a transformé plus tard "

"Comment tu sais ça " dis Elena intrigué

" Au fil des siècle j'ai rencontré des personne que ma mère avait connu et qui m'ont aidé a en savoir plus sur ça vie "

" comment ça se fait que t'a mit autant de temps a la retrouver " dit Jeremy

" On peut dire que ma mère est experte dans l'art de la cavale "

" Ca on a pu le remarquer " dit Caroline

" bon Stefan où est cette garce ? " intervient Damon

" elle dort "

" Et bah on va aller la réveiller " dit Damon avant que le bruit d'une porte qui claque a l'étage résonna

"Je crois que ça ne serra pas utile " répond Stefan

oh mon dieu la panique commençais a m'envahir c'était surement elle qui venait de se réveiller elle était la a l'étage entrain de dormir depuis le début , il n'y avait certainement plus que quelque mettre qui me séparait d'elle . Quesque j'allais lui dire ? Comment va t'elle réagir ? J'avais attendu ça tellement longtemps , j'est passé ma vie a la chercher , j'est rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment mais maintenant c'est réel j'allais enfin voir ma mère le bonheur mais aussi la peur m'envahissais , je sentis mes larmes monté , mes 500 ans de recherche allais enfin aboutir . Je vis une silhouette féminine descendre les escaliers très lentement c'était elle , c'était ma mère . Bizarrement elle n'avais regardé personne elle ne m'avais même pas remarqué elle était entré dans une autre pièce toujours très l'entement . Je savais pas quoi faire j'allais pas lui courir après non plus . 10 minutes plus tard elle était sortie de la pièce et commença a monter les escalier , au milieu des escalier elle s'arrêter pour faire une pause comme si elle était essoufflé et au bout de quelque seconde elle reprit son souffle et retourna dans sa chambre . J'étais sous le choc je ne m'attendais pas a ça , je ne m'attendais pas a la voir comme ça pour moi ma mère était quelqu'un de forte et la je l'avais aperçut extrêmement faible voir malade ce qui est impossible pour un vampire , j'étais perdu . Pendant de longue minute personne n'avait parlé , ils me regardaient tous .

"Pourquoi ... pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Quesque vous me cacher ? " fini je par dire sous le choc

ils se regardèrent tous comme pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole , ce fut finalement Elena qui commença

" Elle ...c'est compliqué , elle a ingéré la seul et l'unique cure pour redevenir humain , elle n'est donc plus vampire , elle est humaine et..."

"et elle est entrain de vieillir d'un coup en gros elle crève a petit feux " intervient Damon

" Non , Non c'est pas possible ! " sous le choc je m'assis sur un des canapé , je regardé dans le vide pendant de longue minutes , je l'avais cherché pendent si longtemps et maintenant que je l'avais enfin trouvé ont m'annonce qu'elle va mourir . Enzo me tendis un verre de bourbon que je bus d'une traite .

" Et si on la re transformé en vampire ! " dis je d'un coup

" Ce n'est pas possible son organisme rejette le sang de vampire " dit Caroline

" Mais il doit bien y'avoir une solution !"

" Non il n'y en a pas et même si il y'en avais une ont ne l'aideras certainement pas " dit Damon avec un léger sourire

"Mais..."

" je suis désolé Lily , elle va mourir " dit calmement Stefan

Voila pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous avez bien aimé n'hésité pas a me laisser vos avis


	3. Chapter 3

Non ce n'est pas possible , j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar , je ne voulais pas y croire , ma mère va mourir et je ne peut rien faire . Je restais de longue minute dans le silence , je réfléchissait a toute les options possible pour la sauver . Entre temps Bonnie et Jeremy étaient parti .

" Il y'a forcement une solution c'est obliger je ne vais pas rester la a rien faire alors qu'elle est entrain de mourir " dis je en commençant a faire les cents pat dans le salon

" pourtant c'est tout ce que tu peut faire " dit Tyler

" Et Bonnie c'est bien une sorcière non ? il y'a peut être un sort ou quelque chausse "

" je me suis mal exprimé tout a l'heur c'était une sorcière , elle est l'ancre maintenant je suis désolé " intervient Caroline

"L'ancre c'est quoi ça ? "

" En gros elle est comme un pont entre le monde des vivants et l'au delà " dit Caroline

" Et même si on pouvait on ne t'aiderais pas a la sauver c'est tout fin de la conversation " dit Damon lassé par tout ça

" elle nous a fait beaucoup trop de mal " intervient Elena

" les secondes chances vous connaissez ? " dis je en commençant a haussé le ton

" des chances ont lui en a laissé pas mal déjà " dit Damon

"Mais ..."

"non il n'y a pas de mais , elle c'est fait passé un nombre incalculable de fois pour moi , elle a fait des chausses ignoble , des gens sont mort par sa faute , elle nous a fait vivre un enfer et tu veut qu'ont l'aide , qu'on lui laisse une autre chance , alors la non c'est pas possible " dit Elena en me coupant

" Vous voyez que le négatif , bien sur qu'elle a fait des choses horribles , elle a fait ce que surement beaucoup d'entre nous aurais fait a sa place , c'est une battante elle a mentit , trahit , manipulé , et tué malheureusement mais elle n'avais pas le choix elle était en cavale pendant des siècles elle a fait tout ça pour sa survie c'est une battante , une survivante " dis je toujours en haussant le ton

" même si on le voulait on ne pourrais rien faire " intervient Stefan

au fond je savais qu'il avait raison même si je voulais pas me l'avouer j'avais beau me retourner le cerveau dans tout les sens je n'avais pas trouvé de solution.

" tu devrais peut être aller la voir , je vais te montrer dans quelle chambre elle est si tu veut " dit Elena calmement

"oui , merci " dis je , je la suivis jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive devant un porte a l'étage .

" voila , c'est ici " dit Elena en repartant en direction du salon .

je me retrouvais devant la porte de sa chambre , je mis de longue seconde avant de me décider a entrer , j'ouvris très délicatement la porte , elle était la allongé sur sont lit , je n'arrivais pas a voir si elle dormais ou non .

"Bonsoir" dis je timidement , en m'entendant elle se recroquevilla au fond de son lit .

" Qui ete vous ? " dit elle sur la défensive

" je suis ... je suis Lily Petrova " finis je par dire , voyant aucune réponse de sa part et qu'elle me regardait l'air perdue j'enchaina

" je suis ta fille " dis je tout doucement

" oh mon dieu c'est une blague " dit elle sous le choque

" non ce n'est pas une blague je suis bien ta fille " dis je en m'approchant tout doucement du lit

" je suis entrain d'halluciner parce que je suis entrain de mourir c'est ça ? "

" non je t'assure que je suis bien la mama " dis je tout en me rapprochant du lit doucement pour ne pas l'apeuré , je m'assis a coter d'elle sur le lit tout en prenant sa main. elle pris mon visage entre ses mains .

" oh mon dieu , tu est bien la , je t'est cherché pendant de quelque années tu sais "

" oui je suis la , moi aussi je t'est cherché mais pas juste quelque années , non j'ai passé les derniers 500 ans a ta recherche et je t'est enfin trouvé " dis je émue , je repris mes esprits en pensant a la dernière phrase qu'elle venait de me dire " Attend quoi ? tu ma cherché ? je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné "

" Quoi NON je ne t'est pas abandonné , on t'a arraché a moi Lily , jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné , jamais tu m'entend , le jour où mon père t'a arraché a moi et que je t'est vue partir ça a été le pire moment de ma vie " elle laissa une larme s'échapper de ses magnifique yeux que j'essuyais aussi tôt avec mon pouce .

**Flashback: le point de vue de **Katherine:

je venais de mettre au monde mon enfant , j'entendais ses pleurs cristallins .

"c'est une petite fille " dit ma mère

" une fille , s'il vous plait mère montrez la moi " ma mère allait me tendre ma fille quand mon père arriva dans la pièce .

" Non " dit il d'un ton sec , ma mère alla vers lui et lui donna l'enfant .

" laissez moi la tenir au moins une fois , au moins une fois père une seul fois s'il vous plait " dis je les larmes au yeux

" Jamais tu as déshonoré la famille tu entend " dit il en criant et en partant avec ma fille .

"NON par pitié père je vous en prie revenez , par pitié NON père " j'éclata en sanglot

" Katerina calmez vous , c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour elle " dit ma mère tout en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmez . mais rien n'y fessait je continuais a crié et pleuré .

" S'il vous plait mère non ne me faite pas ça par pitié , je vous en supplie "

**Fin du Flashback.**

PDV Lily

" j'aurais tellement aimé faire plus pour te chercher ..."

"tu n'aurais pas put tu devais fuir et tu a eu raison " la coupais je .

" maintenant je peut mourir en paix j'ai enfin vue ma magnifique fille . " dit elle en se rallongeant au fond de sont lit .

" il est hors de question que tu meurt maintenant " pour simple réponse j'eu le droit a un léger sourire .

" je ne comprend pas pourquoi a tu voulue prendre ce remède et redevenir humaine ? "

" je ne l'est pas pris de mon plein gré Lily , ont ma forcé , Elena ma forcé " j'allais lui répondre mais je remarque qu'elle c'était complètement endormis . âpres quelque minutes a la regardé dormir , je sortis de la chambre en fessant attention a ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas la réveiller . En fermant la porte de la chambre quelque larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je les séchaient aussi tot et me ressaisis avant de descendre . En descendant des escaliers je vis Elena qui était seul dans la pièce , mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me dirigea vers elle a vitesse vampirique , je la plaqua contre le mur et la pris par le coup je sortis mes crocs et les veines noires sous mes yeux commençait a apparaitre . En quelque seconde je fus envoyé a l'autre bout de la pièce je me releva aussi tôt et tomba nez a nez avec Damon qui c'était placé devant Elena pour la protéger .

" C'est de sa faute c'est elle qui a donné le remède a ma mère " dis je en criant

" Il y'a de l'ambiance ici a ce que je vois " dis une voix masculine derrière moi .

je me retourna et vis Enzo , je respiras profondément en essayant de me calmer pour rentrer mes crocs et faire disparaitre mes veines sous les yeux .

" je pense que tu devrais aller prendre l'air Lily " dit Enzo

" Je pense aussi " dis je en me dirigeant vers la porte .

" c'est bien vrai alors quand ont dit que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre " dit Elena

a ses mots je m'apprêtais a lui sauter dessus , je commençais a faire demi tour pour aller vers Elena mais Damon se plaça devant elle encore une fois et sortis ses crocs , Enzo fit de même je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs ce dernier fessait ça il n'avait pas vraiment l'air spécialement attaché a Elena , mais je ne cherchais pas a comprendre , je remarqua vite que je ne ferais pas le poids fasse a eux trois et je repartit en direction de la porte . J'étais prête a sortir mais j'entendue une conversation qui se passait devant la porte a l'extérieur enfin c'était plus une dispute qu'une conversation , je reconnu la voix de Caroline et Tyler . La curieuse que je suis décida d'utiliser son ouïe de vampire pour tout écouter .

" Tu est ignoble Caroline "

" Ne me parle pas comme ça et laisse moi m'exprimer "

" Caroline c'est quoi ton problème " dit il en s'énervant de plus belle " c'est un monstre il a tué des hybrides , des hybrides qui étaient mes amis , il a tué Jenna sans oublier ma mère , il a tué ma mère Caroline ! "

" je ... je sais , je ..."

" Ferme la ! "

"Tyler laisse moi t'expliquer "

" je t'est dit de la fermer , je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'en aille avant que sa dégénère "

quelque seconde âpres j'entendis une portière de voiture claquer et ensuite sa voiture qui démarra et qui s'éloigna . J'étais abasourdi des propos de Tyler envers Caroline . J'entendis ensuite les reniflement de Caroline et je décida d'aller la rejoindre .


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci mimi34 , Lea Michaelson , Clea et tutu pour les reviews :) J'allais rejoindre Caroline qui était assise sur les marches de l'entrée , je m'assieds a ses coter elle se retourna pour me regarder les yeux plein de larmes , je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire je connaissais Caroline que depuis quelque heures . Au bout de longue minutes sans rien dire Caroline brisa le silence .

"Tu as tout entendue ? "

" Juste la fin il me semble "

elle soupira , je ne savais pas si elle allait le prendre bien ou non mais il fallait que je lui pose la question .

" Caroline quesqu'il c'est passer ? "

" j'ai ... j'ai couché avec quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais jamais dus " finit elle par me dire

" je vois , et je peut savoir c'était avec qui ? " je connaissais déjà la réponse , j'avais compris quand j'avais entendue Tyler parler d'hybride mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise .

elle hésita de longue seconde avant de me dire " c'était Klaus " je sentit de la honte dans sa voix , elle baissa les yeux vers le sol , elle releva finalement les yeux vers moi j'esquissa un léger sourire .

" tu peut le dire que je suis horrible , ignoble tu n'est pas obliger de me mentir "

" Caroline tu n'est pas horrible ou ignoble bien au contraire et n'écoute pas ce débile de Tyler " dis je en lui prenant la main

" mais ils doivent tous penser ça maintenant , il est juste le seul a oser me le dire en face "

" Je ne pense pas du tout ça . Est ce que tu regrette ? répond moi honnêtement "

" non je ne pense pas , je sais plus , je suis perdue "

" C'était bien au moins ? "

" Lily ! "

" Quoi ? Avec l'hybride originel ça ne devait être que Waouh " ont se mit a rire toute les deux avant que Caroline ne reprenne

" il était partis depuis plus d'un mois je ne m'attendais pas a le revoir , j'étais sous le choc et il ma demandé de me confesser par rapport a lui et notre attirance et qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit il partirait et ne reviendrait plus jamais , je lui est dit que je construisais ma vie que j'avais des plans et qu'aucun d'eux ne le concernait mais que oui je cachait la connexion et l'attirance que j'avais envers lui ont c'est ensuite embrasser et une chose en amenant une autre ... tu connait la suite "

"Waouh " je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre

" J'aurais jamais dut faire ça Lily , c'est un monstre "

" non c'est ce que tu t'oblige a te dire , pour cacher ce que tu ressent envers lui "

" je ne devrais pas il a fait des choses tellement horrible et monstrueuse"

" Tout n'est pas noire ou blanc , tout n'est pas une question de mal ou de bien , je pense que chaque mauvaise personne a une part de bien en sois aussi minime soit elle comme les bonne personne ont toujours une petite part de noirceur enfoui en elle "

" surement "

" surement ? Caroline je sais que tu est comme moi tu prend les choses du coter positif , ma mère a fait des chose affreuse et pourtant j'ai trouvé le bien en elle comme tu as malgré toi trouvé le bien en Klaus "

" même si il agit bien ce qui est extrêmement rare ça doit arriver une ou deux fois par siècle ça n'effacera jamais les milliers de choses mal qu'il a fait et qu'il fait encore "

" il n'a jamais mal agit avec toi ? Si ? "

" Il a forcé Tyler a me mordre et il ma également mordu lui même une autre fois certes il m'a sauvé les deux fois mais quand même "

" il t'a sauvé ? "

" oui "

" il doit vraiment tenir a toi parce que pour que Klaus Michaelson revienne sur ça décision et aide quelqu'un "

" tu as vraiment réponse a tout toi , les autre m'en voudrons de ressentir quelque chose pour lui "

" tu vit pour toi pas pour eux Caroline "

" Je suis fatigué je vais rentrer chez moi " dit elle en se levant des marches et en me prenants dans ses bras .

" d'accord et désolé si j'ai été un peu trop curieuse des fois sa peut être insupportable "

" non ça ma vraiment fait plaisir de te parler " dit elle avant de rentrer dans le manoir dire au revoir au autres et de partir chez elle .

je rentra a mon tour dans le manoir pour récupérer mon sac . Avant de partir je m'adressa a Stefan qui était en face de moi .

" je viendrais ici tout les jours maintenant vu qu'apparemment ma mère loge ici que sa vous plaise ou non ."

" bien " répondit il simplement en souriant

Je partis avec ma voiture en direction d'un motel qui se trouvait a 5minutes de Mystic Falls , arrivé dans la modeste chambre je m'affala sur le lit fatigué par toute cette soirée qui avait été riche en émotion .

Je fis réveiller par les raillons du soleil , je regarda l'heur sur mon portable il était 8h00 je me prépare rapidement et sans perdre une minute je partis acheter tout le nécessaire pour faire un petit déjeuner et alla chez les Salvatore . Je frappa a la porte et Enzo m'ouvris .

" Déjà la " dit il en me fessant signe d'entrer , ce que je fit

" Ah ta pensé a moi a ce que je vois " dit il en me montrant des croissant que je venais d'acheter.

" Non pas touche "

"Bonjour Lily " dit Stefan qui venait d'arriver .

" Bonjour peut tu me dire où se trouve votre cuisine "

" euh oui au fond " dit il en me regardant partir en direction de la cuisine .

Dans la cuisine je pris les croissant ainsi que du jus d'orange et du café que je posa sur un plateau . Damon entra dans la cuisine .

" je peut savoir ce que tu fait ? "

" Le petit déjeuner pour ma mère sa ce voit "

" Sérieusement ? " dit il en rigolant

" oui j'ai 500 ans a rattrapé maintenant pousse toi "

j'alla en direction de la chambre de ma mère a mon étonnement elle était réveillé.

" Salut " dit elle d'une voix cassé

" Salut " dis je en pausant le plateau a coter d'elle " tu devrais manger "

" je préférais du bourbon "

" Pas question , mange ça " a ce moment la on aurait dit que c'était moi la mère mais je voulais prendre soin d'elle .

" Merci d'être la pour moi dans ce qui semble être mes derniers moments " dit elle avant de boire une gorgé de jus d'orange .

" Dit pas n'importe quoi ce sont pas tes derniers moments je cherche toujours une solution "

" Merci "

Nous avions continuer de parler de tout et de rien pendant 2h environ avant qu'elle ne s'endorme . Ne voulant pas rester avec Elena et Damon de peur de commettre un meurtre , je décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la ville et je me suis ensuite dirigé au Mystic Grill , en entrant je vis le barman avec qui j'avais parlé brièvement pour savoir si il connaissait ma mère avant d'être agressé par Damon .

" Salut , tu te souviens de moi ? " dis je en m'installant au bar .

" La fille de Katherine n'est ce pas "

" Oui c'est ça Lily enchanté "

" Matt "

" Je me rappelle pas t'avoir dit qu'elle était ma mère "

" Jeremy la fait "

" Je vois , attends tu est quoi toi vampire , loup garou , chasseur ? " dis je en chuchotant

" Juste humain ça va devenir rare ici " je rigolais a sa réflexion .

On parla encore un bon moment il c'était livré a moi sur une bonne partie de sa vie si ce n'était pas toute il m'avait parlé de sa sœur , sa mère , il m'avait aussi dit qu'il était sortis avec Elena et Caroline et que au niveau amour ce n'était pas le top depuis que le surnaturel était rentré dans sa vie mais il m'avait également fait part d'une relation ambiguë avec Rebekah , a ce moment la je ne put m'empêcher de penser " Waouh les originel ont fait de l'effet dans cette ville . " Matt m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien , de gentil et honnête.

Je retourna au manoir des Salvatore seul Enzo était la je m'assis en face de lui et le regarda attentivement je le trouvais splendide mais j'essaya de retrouver mes esprits en me disant " Calme toi Lily si tu aurais touché a Elena il ne se serait certainement pas gêné pour te tuer" Bonnie arriva dans le manoir disant qu'Elena l'avais appelé pour lui dire de l'attendre ici qu'elle arrivais avec Caroline et qu'elles iraient ensuite faire les magasins . Elle s'installa a coter de moi et je commença a discuter avec elle pour mieux apprendre a la connaitre elle me parla de sa famille et du fait qu'elle était maintenant l'ancre et plus une sorcière , je m'était du temps a assimilé toute ces histoire d'ancre et d'autre coter j'en avais jamais entendu parlé au par avant . Enzo soupira surement lassé par toute cette conversation et partit dans une autre pièce , je le regarda partir et me mit une claque mentalement pour arrêter de le regarder . Elena et Caroline venaient d'arriver Bonnie se dirigea vers elles , elles s'apprêtaient a partir quand Caroline se dirigea vers moi .

" Les filles commencez a partir sans moi je vous rejoins " Elena regardais Caroline avec interrogation mais finit quand même par partir avec Bonnie

" Elena ma parler de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et elle hier soir , je voulais te dire que je comprends pourquoi tu la attaqué mais elle n'est pas méchante c'est surement parce que tu est la fille de Katherine qu'elle agit comme ça "

" Caroline tu lui trouve des excuses parce que c'est ton ami et c'est normal "

" Peut être mais rappelle toi ce que tu ma dit hier chaque personne a un bon et mauvais coter "

" C'est pour ça que je l'est pas encore tuer mais si elle continue sa risque d'être différent "

" Et je voulais aussi te dire encore merci pour hier soir et est ce que tu connais Klaus ? "

" euh j'en est entendue parler bien sur mais je ne le connais pas "

" D'accord , bon je vais retrouvé les filles " dit elle avant de partir

J'avais été perturbé par sa dernière question , je lui avais mentit j'avais déjà rencontré l'hybride originel mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire alors que je la connaissais depuis peu certes j'aimais interrogés les gens sur le vie comme je l'avais fait avec Matt et Bonnie mais je ne dévoilai la mienne que très rarement .

Voila le Chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous a plu , n'hésité pas a me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser , merci .


	5. Chapitre 5

Ca fait maintenant quatre jours que Caroline m'avais demandé si je connaissais Klaus . Depuis les jours se suivent et se ressemblent , je passais tout les matins voir ma mère et je passais toute la journée avec elle chez les Salvatore . Caroline , Bonnie et Elena étaient retournées a l'université ce qui fait que je me retrouvais seul avec Stefan , Enzo et Damon c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je n'est pas encore tuer ce dernier , quand a Enzo ont devais se dire a peine trois phrases pas jours . Ce matin je me réveilla dans ma très modeste chambre d'hôtel , je partis prendre une douche plus que glacé car il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude , je ne supportais plus cette chambre la seul raison pour laquelle je restais dans ce motel c'était parce que c'était le plus près de chez les Salvatore . Je partis en direction du manoir en entrant je ne vis personne , je décida donc de faire un petit tour de la demeure et tomba sur Enzo dans la bibliothèque .

" Salut , tu est tout seul ? " dis je

" Stefan est partit chasser le lapin , l'écureuil ou je ne sais qu'elle autre truc dégueulasse et pour Damon j'en sais rien "

" ok " dis je en partant en direction de la chambre de ma mère . A ma vue elle se redressa contre la tête de lit et je m'assieds sur un fauteuil a coter du lit .

" Comment ça va ? " dis je

" J'ai connu mieux "

" t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution "

" changeons de sujet , comment ça se passe avec les autres ? "

" pfff c'est compliqué je te fais un débriefe , Bonnie du peut que je connais elle a l'air gentil mais elle n'a aucunement confiance en moi . Caroline je m'entend très bien avec aussi bizarre que sa puisse paraître j'ai eu que très peut d'amis pendant cinq siècle , elle a confiance en moi et elle se confit . Pour les autres c'est plus compliqué Elena j'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'étriper elle me sort par les yeux c'est a cause d'elle que tu est comme ça et Damon c'est pareil . Stefan je le voit rarement il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme en ce moment , je pense que c'est dut au fait que Damon et Elena soient ensembles et qu'il avait de fort sentiment pour Elena même si je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas sa doit quand même le dérangé de les voir tout le temps " je me stoppa en regrettant ce que je venais de dire " je suis désolé je suis vraiment stupide de te parler de Stefan et de ses histoire avec Elena alors que je sais ce que tu éprouvait pour lui et ce que tu éprouve peut être encore et que c'est l'unique homme que tu as réellement aimé "

" Non t'excuse pas , c'est vrai que je l'est aimé d'un amour inconditionnel mais ces du passé j'ai enfin compris que je devais tourner la page et il n'était pas l'unique homme que j'ai aimé , il y'en avait un deuxième en faite , un deuxième pour qui j'ai encore beaucoup de sentiment aujourd'hui " dit elle la voix cassé

" Vraiment ? qui est ce ? " dis je étonné

" Elijah Mikaelson "

" Oh ... Woah " dis je sous le choque

" Elijah est un homme , honorable , respectueux , gentil , intelligent , loyal , honnête mais aussi tres peut tolèrent quand ont brise sa confiance ou qu'on ne tient pas parole "

" Je vois que tu l'apprécie beaucoup "

" Malheureusement c'est certainement plus réciproque , sinon tu ne ma pas parlé de Enzo "

" ah oui Enzo ... comment dire Enzo ne me parle pas beaucoup j'ai du mal a le cerner " je me voyais mal dire a ma mère que Enzo me plaisais mais qu'il m'ignorais complètement , qu'il m'accorda aucune importance .

" Vraiment c'est bizarre venant de toi je te connais un peu maintenant et je sais que tu adore analyser et comprendre les gens "

" ouai c'est un de mes nombreux défauts avec ma curiosité " dis je avant que mon téléphone sonne . Je regarda l'écran et c'était Caroline , je sortis de la chambre pour lui répondre .

" Salut Lily "

" Salut "

" On revient demain de l'université pour le weekend et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble "

" euh ..."

" il y'aura pas Elena si ça peut te rassurer , juste toute les deux on pourra mieux parler ça serait sympa une soirée entre fille " dit elle en me coupant

" d'accord pourquoi pas "

" Super a demain alors " dit elle avant de raccrocher .

Je retourna a la chambre de ma mère et elle c'était déjà rendormie , c'était hallucinant elle n'arrêtais pas de dormir , elle était tellement faible . M'ennuyant je partis au Mystic grill pour déjeuner , Matt avais pris sa pause on c'était assis a une table tout en mangeant , Matt paraissait ailleurs .

" Tout va bien ? "

" Oui , pourquoi ? "

" Je sais pas tu as l'air ailleurs "

" je réfléchissait " je le regardais avec interrogation avant qu'il ne reprenne " J'avais pas repensé a Rebekah avant que je t'en parle l'autre jour et maintenant j'arrête pas "

" oh je vois j'ai rallumé des souvenirs , elle te manque ? "

" Non elle ne me manque pas , mais je savais qu'elle m'appréciait et je me demande si sa aurait put être réciproque avant ça aurait été un non catégorique "

"Pourquoi ça aurait été un non ? "

" Parce que c'était une vampire originel et qu'elle a fait des choses affreuse comme toute sa famille j'avais pas envie de me lancer la dedans , ça aurait été comme foncer dans un mur , mais j'ai aussi vue un coter d'elle qui n'était pas cruel et méchant , elle voulait avoir la cure pour fonder sa propre famille , pouvoir vieillir , vivre chaque jours a fonds sachant que sa pouvait être le dernier . "

" Je vois tu as vue sa part humanité ..."

" Surement , désolé je dois y'aller ma pause est finie " dit il en me coupant et se pressant . J'aurais aimé parlé a un peu plus mais après tout il m'avait déjà donné sa confiance pour me parler de tout ça comme l'avais fait Caroline , en tout cas j'avais remarqué que les originel avaient laisser une sacré pagaye dans les esprits de Mysic falls . Je partis et décida de retourner au manoir pour voir comment allait ma mère , en entrant dans la chambre je la vis qui essayais de se lever de son lit .

" Quesque tu fait " m'exclamais je

" il faut que j'aille ouvrir la fenêtre j'étouffe ici " dit en se levant elle était a deux doigts de tomber je la rattrapa en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique .

" Il suffit de demander " dis je en la re pausant sur son lit avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre .

" tu est vraiment différente de moi "

" Comment ça ? "

" Je suis Katherine Pierce une sale garce psychopathe Lily et toi tu est tellement gentille , tu aime aider les gens "

" je t'assure que moi aussi je peut avoir mon coter garce psychopathe " elle émit un petit rire a mes paroles ..

" t'arrive donc a oublier et pardonner toute ces horrible chose que j'ai faite ? "

" C'était long , ça a mit 500ans mais oui "

**_le lendemain soir _**

Elena était revenue au manoir , bien sur je n'étais pas aller lui dire bonjour j'étais rester dans la chambre de ma mère a la regarder dormir sur un fauteuil , tout allait a peut près bien jusqu'a ce que j'entende les ébats sexuels d'Elena et Damon , je descendis a toute vitesse et énervé quand je tomba sur Enzo qui était tranquillement assis sur un canapé un verre a la main avec un petit sourire en coin .

"Ils sont sérieux , comment tu peut supporter ça " dis je énervé

" détends toi ma jolie et ils sont chez eux au dernière nouvelles " il venait de m'appeler ma jolie je me sentais défaillir .

" Super, moi je me casse " dis je en essayant de ne pas lui sourire bêtement , je partis en claquant la porte , une fois dans ma voiture j'envoya un sms a Caroline pour la prévenir que j'arriverais une heure en avance .

En arrivant chez elle , nous montâmes jusqu'a sa chambre sa mère n'était pas la elle travaillait .

" Je voulais te dire pas rapport a Elena sa vie a pas été simple ses parents son morts , il y'a eu toute ses histoire avec son frère , leurs tante est morte et il l'y a eu toute ces choses surnaturel . " dit elle en s'asseyant sur son lit

" Caroline arrête de faire son avocate et de lui trouver des circonstance atténuante sa changera pas l'opinion que j'ai d'elle " dis je en m'asseyant a mon tour sur le lit .

" Bon très bien faisons place au confession entre fille , tu as un copain ? "

" euh non et aussi bizarre que sa puisse paraître je n'est jamais été vraiment amoureuse pendant ses cinq derniers siècle , certes j'ai eu des aventure mais c'est tout "

" Vraiment ? et tu n'a personne en vue , je sais pas Stefan , bon Damon on le raye de la liste , peut être Matt ou bien Enzo " elle s'arrêta quand elle vu le grand sourire que j'avais a la prononciation du prénom d'Enzo et reprit " Oh mon dieu tu as des vues sur Enzo " dit elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche .

" non et de toute manière il en a rien a foutre de moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il en a rien a foutre de tout le monde "

" Il te plait ? "

" Il est charmant " dis je en rigolant

" tu veut dire incroyablement sexy oui " je souris a sa réflexion c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tord .

" tu voudrait peut être qu'on parle d'un certain hybride originel " dis je pour changer de sujet .

" Elena et Bonnie n'ont par arrêté de me faire la morale toute la semaine par rapport a ce qui c'est passer entre moi et lui. "

" Et je présume qu'elle n'on même pas essayé de te comprendre "

" tu présume bien , en plus je n'arrête pas de penser a lui sa me rend dingue mais il faut que je passe a autre chose il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas et vu comment j'ai pu le repousser par le passer c'est sur il ne reviendras jamais " j'allais lui répondre avant qu'elle n'enchaine " bon aller un bon film ça te dit " j'acquiesça on était donc sur son lit entrain de regardé le film , elle avait bien sur choisit un film romantique . Dans le film l'homme disait a sa femme qu'il devait partir c'est ce qu'il y'avais de mieux a faire pour elle , elle essayait de le retenir mais contre toute attente il partit .Je me retourna vers Caroline qui avait les larmes au yeux .

" A ce point la " lui dis je

" ouai " dit elle prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes .

" ne serais tu pas entrain de penser a un certain homme châtain avec des yeux bleus clair et hypnotisant et incroyablement sexy "

" peut être bien " elle se stoppa en se redressant avant de reprendre " attends je ne te l'est jamais d'écris et je croyais que tu ne le l'avais jamais rencontré personnellement "

Super l'idiote que je suis viens de se faire griller toute seule maintenant il allait falloir que je lui explique .

" je suis désoler de t'avoir mentie mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment utile de t'en parler "

**_Flashback 1970 _**

Ca faisait 15 Km que je n'arrêtais pas de courir les rues de New York étaient bondé , je courais encore et encore me fichant de la foule que je bousculait , je suffoquais j'ouvrais grand la bouche mais l'air me manquait , la panique montait en moi , ma gorge se serait , j'avais la tête qui tournait , je voyais flou . Il fallait que je me reprenne je suis Lily Petrova rien ne peut m'atteindre surtout pas une bande de loup garou , je trouva un banc ou je m'assied , j'essaya de reprendre mes esprits et de remettre dans l'ordre tout ce qui venait de se passer je venais d'être attaqué par un loup que j'avais ensuite tué mais malheureusement je ne savais pas que c'était le mal alpha et toute sa meute m'avait pourchassé j'aurais put les tué si seulement je m'étais nourris récemment , sa fessait 4 jours que je n'avais bu aucune goutte de sang . Un homme s'assit a coter de moi ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensé .

" Bonsoir vous n'allez pas l'air bien puis je vous aider "

" je vais bien merci " dis je avant qu'une bagarre entre deux stupide humain se produise , l'odeur de sang se fessait omniprésente et mes veines commençaient a ressortir .

" Une jeune vampire affamé , je me présente Klaus Mikaelson voulez vous bien me suivre ma chère "

oh mon dieu j'était devant l'homme qui était la raison de la fuite de ma mère , j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma stupéfaction et ma peur .

" Pourquoi vous suivrez je ? "

" Pour le dîner voyons " j'hésitais un long moment avant de le suivre mais j'accepta finalement . Nous arrivâmes dans un bar/restaurent .

" je t'en pris choisis ton repas " dit il en désignant d'un geste toutes les personnes qui se trouvait dans l'établissement .

Je me dirigeas vers une jeune femme qui alla vers les toilettes , quant a lui il se dirigea vers le bar .

Ca fessait maintenant 2 jours que j'étais en compagnie de Klaus je ne lui avait pas révélé que Katerina était ma mère , je lui avait juste dit que je m'appelais lily et que mes parents était morts . La veille les loups garou de la meute qui me pourchassait était revenu a la charge mais c'était sans compter sur Klaus qui était intervenue et leurs avait arraché leur cœurs un par un , maintenant je me retrouvais avec une dette envers l'homme qui était responsable du malheur de ma mère . Je lui avait demandé pourquoi il m'avait aidé et il m'avait répondue que la première fois qu'il m'avait vue il voulait me tuer mais qu'une part de lui , lui avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Je rentra dans la pièce principale de sa demeure et vit un homme en costume

" Lily je te présente mon frère Elijah , Elijah je te présente Lily qui va rester ici avant d'être sur qu'aucun d'autre loup ne veut sa mort " dit Klaus . Elijah me salua avant de repartir aussi tôt .

1h plus tard je me trouvais dans le jardin et Elijah et me pris par le coup .

" Qui est tu " dit il en criant

" Je ..."

" réponds moi , je ne vais pas me répéter " dit il en criant encore plus fort

" Lily ... Petrova " finis je par dire

"Petrova ? " dit il étonné

" Je suis la fille de Katarina " finis je par dir

" la fille de Katerina , si tu est encore en vie demain tu pourra t'estimer heureuse " dit il en me lâchant brutalement au sol .

Il partit voir Klaus , en utilisant moi ouïe de vampire j'entendis qui lui dévoila que j'étais la fille de Katerina a la seconde qui suit les grognement de Klaus se fessait entendre il était prêt a venir me tuer avant que ses cris et ceux d'Elijah se fassent entendre , je me dirigea vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient et je tomba sur une sorcière sortis de je ne sais où qui les fessait crier le martyre sans hésiter une seconde je tordis le coup de cette dernière elle tomba au sol et les deux frères se relevèrent , sans réfléchir je partis a toute vitesse m'enfermer dans une des pièce a l'étage . Apres de longue minutes Elijah défonça la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais .

" Ecoute moi bien tu vas partir loin très loin et ne reviendra pas , mon frère te laisse la vie sauve mais tu ne doit jamais au grand jamais te mettre entre ses plans pour retrouver Katerina et tu ne parlera a personne du fait que tu la rencontrer et qu'il ta laissé la vie sauve malgré que tu sois la fille de Katerina . Part ! " Dit il avant que je ne parte a vitesse vampirique .

**_Fin du Flashback _**

J'expliqua tout a Caroline , elle était sous le choque tout ce qu'elle put dire est " Waouh " . Elle partit a vitesse vampirique de la chambre avant de revenir aussi tôt avec deux bouteilles de bourbon et des poches de sang .

" Maintenant on parle plus de Klaus , Enzo , Elena ou je ne sais quoi pour ce soir et ont fait la fête "

On avait donc fait la fête toute la nuit avec la musique a fond on n'avait pas arrêter de danser et chanter dans toute la maison avec une bouteille toujours a la main .

Voila le Chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plu , laissez moi vos avis :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci a mimi34 , tutu et Clea pour vos reviews j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire . Je me réveilla étonné par le fait que je me trouvais sur le canapé de Caroline avec une bouteille toujours a la main , la maison empestait l'alcool et le soleil brillait déjà a l'extérieure . Je me leva du canapé pour chercher Caroline qui a ma stupéfaction se trouvait sur la table du salon entrain de dormir paisiblement je commençais a l'appeler doucement mais rien n'y fessait je passa donc a la vitesse supérieur en secouant la table et en criant son prenant , elle tomba par terre et je partis dans un fou rire

" Merci super le réveil " dit elle en se relevant et se tenant la tête , elle regarda partout autour d'elle le désordre qu'on avait mit " oh mon dieu , il est qu'elle heur ? "

" 10h22 " dis je en essayant d'émerger

" Oh non j'espère que ma mère n'est pas rentré et qu'elle n'a pas vue tout ça , tu te rappelle de toute la soirée ? "

" Une bonne partie oui et toi ? "

" Malheureusement oui "

" Je voulais te demander par rapport a ce que je t'est dit sur Klaus est ce que ça peut rester entre nous ? "

" T'inquiète pas je comptais pas aller le crier sur tout les toits , bon aller faudrait tout nettoyer "

On commença donc a faire le ménage avant qu'une idée me vienne a l'esprit .

" KLAUS " m'exclamais je ,Caroline me regarda d'un air interrogatif alors j'enchaina " La solution c'est Klaus ma mère ne peut pas ingérer le sang d'un vampire normal pour se transformer mais peut être que avec le sang de l'hybride originel ça marchera "

" Je ne sais pas peut être mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne voudra jamais sauver ta mère et je pense que jamais il ne reviendra ici "

" Il faut que je trouve une solution pour ma mère et c'est peut être lui mais s'il te plait n'en parle a personne avant que j'en sois sure " elle acquiesça et nous continuons a faire le ménage pendant environ 45mn , une fois le ménage fait je partit en direction du manoir des Salvatore pour voire ma mère qui avait dut rester seul toute la mâtinée . En arrivant je vis la porte de sa chambre ouverte et Enzo se trouvait a coter d'elle .

" Quesque tu fait la ? " dis je en entrant dans la chambre .

" Calme toi je suis juste venue lui donner l'eau elle arrêter pas de tousser et de se plaindre " dit il en sortant de la chambre et en me frôlant ce qui me fit frissonner , je le regarda partir avant de me retourner vers ma mère qui souriait " aucun commentaires " lui dis je simplement en allant m'assoir sur le fauteuil a coter de son lit .

" Alors cette soirée avec Caroline " dit elle .

" Je suis désoler de pas être venue plutôt ce matin "

" Non t'inquiète pas il faut que tu profite "

" Je voulais te demander par rapport a Eli ..."

" Non je ne veut pas en parler , je veut pas parler d'Elijah ni de Klaus ni de toute la famille Mikaelson et de toute manière avec ce que j'ai appris a Klaus ils ne sont pas près de revenir de la Nouvelle Orléans " je le regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle reprit " Non pas de question s'il te plait " je ne chercha pas lui en demander plus mais il aller falloir que je sache par moi même ce qu'il se passe a la Nouvelle Orléans et que je trouve un moyen qu'il sauve ma mère enfin si c'était possible . Apres avoir passé un long moment a parler avec ma mère de tout et de rien , je partis téléphoner dans le jardin .

" Allo " fit la personne a l'autre bout du téléphone

" Allo j'ai besoin d'information " dis je

" Sur quoi ? "

" c'est plutôt sur qui ? " n'entendant aucune réponse j'enchaina " Sur Klaus Mikaelson en particulier mais si je pouvais en savoir aussi sur le reste de la famille originel ça serait parfait "

" Quoi ? Non c'est impossible " dit il je pouvais sentir la peur dans sa voix .

" Ecoute j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir , vous avez pas a avoir peur vous vous en êtes toujours sortis "

" Mais il s'agit des originel ont va se faire tuer "

" Vous avez pas a avoir peur je vous demande pas d'aller a leur rencontre juste les observer , vous n'êtes pas obliger de tous y'aller prend que cinq d'entre vous , je sais que vous pouvez le faire soyez discret comme toujours . Je sais déjà qu'ils sont a la Nouvelle Orléans . " n'entendant qu'un soupir comme réponse de sa part je reprit " s'il te plait j'ai vraiment besoin d'information "

" On va essayer je te tient au courant "

" Merci infiniment " dis je avant qu'il ne raccroche .

Je venais d'appeler un garçons qui fessait partit d'une bande de vampire , ils étaient un peu plus qu'une cinquantaine je les avaient rencontré quand j'étais a la recherche de ma mère c'étaient des vampires perdues , ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sens a leurs vie , ils n'avaient pas peur pour leur vie ni pour celles des autres , ils m'avaient énormément aider pour rechercher ma mère ils étaient extrêmement doués mais je savais que ce je venais de leur demandé était beaucoup plus compliqué mais j'avais confiance en eux et j'espérais voir des nouvelles rapidement . Apres cette appel je rejoignis le salon où se trouvait Enzo et je décida de m'assoir a ses coter .

" Qu'est ce qu'il y'a " me dit il d'un ton sec .

" Toujours aussi aimable "

" Mais je le suis crois moi "

" oh si tu l'est maintenant qu'est ce que ça doit être quand tu ne l'est pas " comme simple réponse j'eu eu le droit a un soupire , alors j'enchaina " tu sais si tu ..." mais avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase il était déjà partit " Super les conversation avec toi son très intéressante Enzo " dis je a voix haute sachant qu'il était surement dans une pièce pas loin et qu'il pourrait entendre .

Il était 12h30 je me trouvais au Mystic grill au bar a parler avec Matt en attendant qu'il prenne sa pause pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble je l'aimais bien c'était quelqu'un de simple et gentil , au fond de la salle se trouvait Elena , Jeremy et Bonnie a une table , Bonnie s'approcha de moi .

" Salut " dit elle simplement .

" Salut "

" Comment va Katherine "

" Non Bonnie ne fait pas comme si ça t'intéressais soit au moins honnête avec toi même je sais que tu en a rien a faire "

" Je le fessais pour être polit d'accord , j'ai appris que toi et Caroline vous avez passé la soirée ensemble c'était bien ? "

" Oui mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? "

" Bon je vais être franche Elena a peur que tu lui monte la tête "

" Bonnie j'ai rien contre toi je t'apprécie mais la ça suffit je ne monte la tête de personne tu devrais aller dire a Elena d'arrêter sa psychose , Matt je suis désolé mais le déjeuner ça sera pour une autre fois " dis je avant de partir du Mystic grill. J'étais en colère , énervé mais aussi triste un tat d'émotions me traversait j'étais énervé contre Elena déjà par le fait que c'était a cause d'elle que ma mère était mourante mais aussi parce que qu'elle pensait que je voulait monté la tête a Caroline pour je ne sais qu'elle raison , j'étais aussi énervé contre les autres on aurait dit qu'ils seraient prêt a donner leurs vie pour elle a chaque fois il la défendaient mais j'étais aussi triste et inquiète jamais je ne mettais imaginé que le jour où je retrouverais ma mère ça serait dans ces circonstance et je ne savais pas combien de temps il lui restait et si la solution que j'avais trouvé qui était Klaus marcherait . Je rentra au manoir en claquant la porte derrière moi sous le regard d'Enzo .

" Si tu veut que ta mère reste en vie arrête de claquer sans cesse cette porte elle risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque et ces insupportable "

" Très drôle " dis je en m'affalant sur le canapé et en soupirant .

" ok qu'est ce qui se passe ma jolie " dit il en s'installant a mes coter .

" Quoi maintenant tu va me faire croire que tu t'intéresse a moi "

" Bon tu me dit ce que t'as oui ou non ? " dit il avec un regard insistant .

" Je ne supporte plus cette Elena et en plus vous été tous derrière elle comme des petit chiens même toi tu la défendus l'autre jour "

" Je t'arrête tout de suite elle j'en est rien a faire , il y'avait juste Damon qui est mon meilleur et unique ami qui était entre vous deux "

" Damon est ton meilleur et unique ami ? " dis je étonné mais pas tant que ça finalement Damon était insupportable comme pouvait l'être Enzo .

" Je t'en est déjà trop dit j'avais oublier a qu'elle point tu pouvais être chiante tu veut toujours tout savoir , savoir toute la vie des gens " dit il prêt a se lever .

" Je suis désolé je suis comme ça je suis curieuse , j'aime apprendre a connaitre les gens et leurs histoires " ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part mais qu'il n'avait pas bouger non plus je continua " Je voulais pas t'offusquer , je voulais juste apprendre a te connaitre et a te comprendre tu est si mystérieux "

" Très bien âpres tout j'ai du temps a perdre , je vais te raconter une partie de mon histoire si c'est ce que tu veut " j'afficha un grand sourire , m'installa confortablement et le laissa commencer " J'étais soldat pendant la seconde guerre mondiale dans l'Europe de l'Est quand j'ai quitté mon poste la famille Withmore ma trouvé . J'ai été emprisonné par le et la société augustine , j'étais le 12144 il fessait des expérience sur moi , j'étais torturé , battu , humilié il ne cessait de m'ouvrir et de me refermé , c'était horrible a un point que tu ne peut pas imaginer . " J'étais sous le choc je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je me contentais de l'écouter attentivement " 10 ans âpres Damon a été capturé a son tour notre cellule était mitoyenne il était lui aussi devenu un cobaye , on se soutenait mutuellement , je l'aider a ne pas perdre la tête nous parlions de beaucoup de choses afin de garder espoir qu'un jour on s'en sortirait , on parlait surtout de l'avenir , l'avenir où nous pourrions nous venger de tout ce qui nous on fait subir , ça a duré encore plusieurs année avant qu'on ai trouvé un plan d'évasion , je lui donnais ma ration de sang quotidienne pour que le moment venu il soit plus fort pour que nous puissions partir il avait ma vie entre ses mains , le soir du nouvel an le plan marchait il tuait un par un les personne présente alors que je me trouvais toujours dans la cage un incendie se déclara , Damon a essayer de casser les barreaux de la cage mais il était imbibé de veine de venus , il ma regardé droit dans les yeux et est partit sans même se retourner il était la personne la plus importante pour moi et il ma laissé tomber . Un scientifique de l'augustine qui était resté en vie ma sauvé et c'était repartit pour cinquante ans de torture . " Ma gorge se serait j'avais les larmes au yeux , Enzo fini son verre de bourbon d'une traite avant de reprendre . " Pour conclure rapidement j'ai retrouvé Damon il ma avoué qu'il avait dut éteindre ses émotions pour m'abandonner , il m'a guérit d'un poison et on terminé notre revanche sur la famille Withmore et j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami "

" Il n'y a jamais eu personne dans ta vie a part Damon ? " dis je d'une voix tremblante toujours sous le choc.

Il hésita un long moment avant de me dire " Il y'avais Maggie elle travaillait pour eux mais ne savais rien de la torture que j'endurais elle devait juste prendre des notes sur mon comportement , elle était belle et gentille , je l'aimais mais quand elle a appris pour la torture elle a voulus que je la transforme pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir mais je savais que c'était trop dangereux je lui est alors enlevé son bracelet de veine de venus et je l'est contrainte a partir "

" oh Enzo " dis je en pausant ma main sur la sienne , je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je fessais sa mais en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je la laissa .

" C'est du passé , maintenant tu va pouvoir m'analyser a ta guise avec tout ce que je t'est dis " dit il en partant .

Je me laissa tomber dans le fond du canapé j'étais toujours sous le choc de toute cette histoire .

**_le lendemain _**

Dans la soirée je partis rejoindre ma mère dans sa chambre . Elle était de plus en plus faible ça m'inquiétais mais j'essayais de ne pas lui montrer .

" Salut " dit elle en suffoquant .

" Salut " dis en m'installant a ses coter avant de reprendre " Je te promets que quand j'aurais trouvé le remède on fera ce que tu voudras , on ira où tu voudras on pourrait même retourner en Bulgarie , si tu le veut bien sur "

" Ca serait génial , mais Lily je ne veut pas que tu te fasse de faux espoir , il faut se rende a l'évidence je vais bientôt rendre l'âme "

" Non je te promets que je vais trouver une solution je ferais tout pour te sauver je ne vais pas t'abandonner " dis je les larmes au yeux

" Merci j'apprécie ta persévérance , j'aurais pas imaginé meilleur fin , je pensais que je mourais dans atroce souffrance des mains de Klaus mais je me trouve avec ma magnifique fille a mon chevet ma chair et mon sang que je rêvais de voir " dit elle en m'embrassant sur le front .

" Maintenant que je te connais je pourrais pas vivre sans toi je vais pas t'abandonner je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver je te promet , je l'est peut être déjà trouver d'ailleurs mais je ne suis pas sur "

" lequel ? " dit elle intrigué

" Je préfère pas t'en parler pour le moment et il faut que tu dorme maintenant " dis je avant de sortir de la chambre .

Je descendis dans le salon et a mon plus grand étonnement tout le monde si trouvaient , je me tourna vers Caroline avec un regard interrogateur .

" On fait une petite soirée tous ensemble tu peut rester avec nous si tu veut "

" Mais te sent surtout pas obligé " intervient Damon .

" oui c'est avec plaisir que je vais rester " dis je en regardant Damon avec un grand sourire .

Je pris place sur un fauteuil , ils étaient tous entrain de parler , rigoler , boire je les regarder tous attentivement jusqu'a ce que mon regard se pose sur Enzo âpres tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté hier je comprenais pourquoi il paraissait si froid mais je savais qu'il avait un cœur il a bien été capable d'aimer dans le passé j'espérais juste que cette partie de lui n'est pas disparue . Je ne lâchais pas des yeux mon téléphone j'attendais les nouvelles sur Klaus j'étais horriblement stressé et les autres l'avaient remarqué .

" y'a un problème Lily " dit Stefan ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées .

" euh non tout va bien pourquoi ? "

" Tu a l'air bizarre "

J'allais répondre mais mon téléphone sonna a la vue du numéros je partis dans le jardin pour répondre sous le regard intrigué des autres .

" Allo "

" Comme tu nous a demandé j'ai des information et ça risque de t'étonner "

voila pour le chapitre 6 j'espère que vous avez aimé laisser moi vos avis :)


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre 7 avec beaucoup de retard je suis désolé mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et laissez moi vos avis :)

" Allo "

" Comme tu nous a demander j'ai des informations et ça risque de t'étonner "

" Je t'écoute "

" Il est devenu récemment le roi de la Nouvelle Orléans il a pris la place de Marcel un ami ou un ennemi a lui je ne sais pas vraiment leur relation a l'air assez compliquer . "

" Oh woah "

" Attends je n'est pas finis , il a mis une jeune louve nommé Hayley enceinte "

" Quoi mais c'est impossible ! "

" Je le pensais aussi mais c'est bien vrai ça serait grâce a son coter loup mais il ne sont pas en couple , d'ailleurs il est assez proche d'une jeune barman même si je ne pense pas qu'il soit ensemble . Elijah et Rebekah sont également la et il y'a une sorte de guerre entre les vampire et les sorcière "

" merci beaucoup , si ta d'autre info appelle moi " dis je avant de raccrocher .

Je resta quelque minutes dehors pour réfléchir a tout ça , ça m'avait pas du tout aider j'étais encor plus perdue , j'aurais vraiment dut mal a le faire accepter de sauver surtout avec ce qui se passais dans sa vie et je ne pouvais en parler a personne j'aurais peut être pu en parler a Caroline mais avec cette histoire de louve ça risquait de la blesser . Je retourna finalement dans le manoir et tout les yeux étaient rivés sur moi .

" Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe " dis je

" Qu'est ce que tu nous cache " intervient Damon

" Je vous cache rien du tout pourquoi ? "

" Arrête de mentir , t'est vraiment bizarre " dit Elena

" Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être bizarre sachant que ma mère va surement bientôt mourir si je ne trouve pas rapidement une solution qui marche et si j'étais toi je la fermerais vu que tout ça est de ta faute " dis je en haussant le ton .

" Tu va te calmer tout de suite , estime toi heureuse que nous l'avons pas tuer " dit Damon en haussant le ton a son tour .

" Oh le grand Damon qui vient encore au secours d'Elena , vous l'auriez tué je vous aurais tué "

" Bon dit nous juste avec qui tu était au téléphone " dit Bonnie essayant d'apaiser les tension .

" Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde , je cherche juste une solution pour sauver ma mère "

" Et tu en a trouvé une peut être , non parce que jusqu'au dernière nouvelle il y'en a pas heureusement " dit Damon avec un grand sourire narquois .

Caroline me lança un regard qui selon moi voulait dire " tu devrait leur dire " . J'hésita quelque instants avant de dire " Et bien oui figure toi que j'en est peut être trouvé un " ils me regardaient tous intriguer avant que je n'enchaîne " Klaus est peut être la solution enfin son sang " Damon se mit a rire et je le fusillais du regard .

" Non t'est pas sérieuse ? " Dit il en essayant de se calmer

" Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler "

" Ma pauvre tu croit vraiment qu'il va accepter et en plus de ça c'est comme si tu livrais ta mère dans la gueule du loup "

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison , il avait traqué ma mère pendant des années et a la seconde où il se trouvera en face d'elle ça ne sera pas pour la sauver mais pour la tuer ou bien prendre tout son sang pour créer tout ses stupides hybrides maintenant qu'elle est humaine .

" Surement mais c'est la seul solution que j'ai , je prendrais tout les risques possible et inimaginables "

"En attendant il est hors de question que les originels reviennent ici pour en plus sauver cette garce qui te sert de mère , elle et tout les originels nous ont bien trop pourris la vie " dit Elena en haussant le ton et en se rapprochant de moi .

" Premièrement je t'autorise pas a un insulter ma mère c'est clair " dis je en m'approchant a mon tour d'elle avant de continuer "Deuxièmement si Klaus est le remède pour ma mère et que j'arrive a le faire accepter ces certainement pas toi et toute ta petite bande qui aller m'en empêcher sinon je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher ton jolie petit cœur de mes propres mains " Dis je avec un sourire narquois .

Damon tira par le bras Elena et se positionna devant moi , je ne recula pas .

" Fait très attention a toi " Dit Damon .

" Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu va faire Damon , me tuer ? " dis je toujours en souriant

" Ne me tante pas " dit il en sortant ses crocs , je fis de même je n'avais vraiment pas peur de m'attaquer a Damon même si il y'avait tout les autres au tour ils c'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés surement de peur que sa dégénère . Je m'apprêtais a lui répondre mais d'un coup ce fut le noir total . .

**_PDV Enzo :_**

Damon venait de torde le cou de Lily , habituellement ce geste ne m'aurais pas dérangé mais bizarrement la oui alors que pourtant cette Lily pouvait vraiment me taper sur les nerfs parfois c'était étrange comme sentiment .

" C'était vraiment obligé ? " dis je a Damon .

" Quoi tu va pas me dire que toi Enzo ça te dérange que je torde le cou a quelqu'un et soit content j'aurais pu la tuer "

Je répondis juste d'un signe de tête avant qu'il ne parte avec Elena dans leur chambre , Caroline quand a elle était partis en trombe tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible et en claquant la porte , les autres étaient aussi partit petit à petit , je me retrouvais donc seul avec le corps de Lily sur le tapis du salon . Je soupira avant de décidé de la porter et de l'emmener dans une des chambres vide du manoir , je l'allongea délicatement sur le lit certes elle pouvait fortement m'agacé mais elle avait un coté attachant d'ailleurs je m'était confié a elle une chose que je n'est pas l'habitude de faire , elle avait aussi un charme fou elle était même magnifique , je pris place dans un fauteuil de la place et la contempla ses magnifique yeux bleu étaient fermés et ses longs cheveux brun étaient éparpillé sur l'oreiller , pour je ne sais qu'elle raison je décida d'attendre qu'elle se réveille âpres tout je n'avais rien a faire .

**_PDV Lily : _**

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux j'avais une horrible douleur au cou , je mis pas longtemps a comprendre . Je me leva du lit avant de voir Enzo qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil de la pièce .

" Damon " dis je simplement en me tenant le coup .

" Damon " répéta t'il .

Je partis de la chambre avant de me retourner vers Enzo .

" Merci " dis je , il me regarda d'un air interrogateur alors j'enchaina " Pour être resté et je présume que c'est toi qui ma mit dans la chambre " Il acquiesça en souriant et je partis en direction de la chambre de ma mère , le manoir était plongé dans le noir et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre , je pris mon portable pour voir l'heur il était 1h23 , j'avais aussi reçu un message de Caroline qui s'excusait d'être parti mais qu'elle avait pas appréciait la réaction d'Elena je lui répondis juste que tout aller bien . En entrant dans la chambre de ma mère je la vis dormir comme je m'y attendais , je n'avais pas la force de rentrer a l'hôtel ce soir alors je m'allongea a coter d'elle avant de m'endormir .

**_le lendemain_**

Je me réveilla a coter de ma mère qui dormais encore je partis doucement pour ne pas la réveiller , ne pouvant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce manoir je partit chasser certes je buvais principalement des poches de sang mais il pouvait aussi m'arriver de me nourrir dès la source , j'avais même déjà essayer le régime de Stefan mais c'était vraiment pas ce que je préférait , au fil des année j'avais réussi a contrôler ma soif comme je le voulais . Apres avoir contraint la femme dont je venais de me nourrir de tout oublier je retourna dans ma voiture quand je reçu un message qui me troubla , ce message était " J'ai de source sur le numéros de téléphone de la sœur originel Rebekah je te l'envoie " dans un autre message j'avais le numéros , J'étais angoissé je savais qu'il allait falloir que j'appelle mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire . Apres de longue minute d'hésitation je décida finalement d'appeler sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais dire .

"Allo" dit Rebekah

"..."

"Bon c'est qui ? "

"euh...allo "

" Je peut savoir qui vous êtes ? "

"Je m'appelle Lily j'aurais besoin de parler a Klaus "

" Si vous voulez parlez a Klaus appeler le sur son portable vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? "

" S'il vous plait c'est vraiment important "

" Je m'en fiche complètement et de toute façons il n'est pas la " dit elle avant de raccrocher .

Je me laissa tomber au fond de mon siège j'avais toujours pas avancé malgré cette appel je savais toujours pas comment j'allais me débrouillé j'étais dépité , je décida d'aller au Mystic Grill pour me changer les idée .

J'arriva au Mistyc Grill et me mit au bar pour parler a Matt .

" Salut alors ça va mieux ? " dit il

" Ca va mise a part que je ne peut vraiment plus supporter Damon et Elena "

" Ouai Damon peut vraiment être un con parfois "

" Parfois ? il a vraiment intérêt de se calmer il ne doit pas oublier que je suis plus vieille et plus forte que lui . "

" Tu crois vraiment que le sang de Klaus peut être un remède pour ta mère ? "

" Je ne sais pas mais pour l'instant c'est la seul solution que j'ai trouvé "

" Excuse moi mais je doute qu'il accepte "

" Je sais , je reviens je vais téléphoner " Dis je en sortant du Mystic Grill , je pris mon téléphone et décida de rappeler Rebekah .

**_PDV Rebekah :_**

J'étais entrain de me faire les ongles quand mon téléphone sonna j'avais directement reconnu le numéros c'étais celui de cette idiote qui m'avais appelé plutôt je m'apprêtais a raccrocher je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me saoul encore mais Elijah sortit de nul part m'arracha le portable des mains , je lui avais parlé un peu plutôt de cette Lily ou je ne sais quoi qui avait appelé pour parler a Klaus . Il décrocha et a mon plus grand bonheur mon portable était sur haut parleur .

" Allo " dit cette idiote a l'autre bout du téléphone .

" Bonjour " dit Elijah

"Euh puis je savoir a qui est je l'honneur ? " dit elle d'une voix hésitante .

" Elijah et vous puis je savoir qui vous êtes exactement "

" Oh Elijah " dit elle d'un murmure avant de reprendre " Je suis Lily ... Petrova " ****

J'étais sous le choc ça devait être la fille de Katherine , au nom de cette dernière Elijah sortit de la pièce mais je continua a écouter grâce a mon ouïe vampirique .

" Que veut tu ? " la questionna Elijah .

" J'ai besoin d'aide enfin ma mère a besoin d'aide "

" Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aider "

" S'il vous plait c'est vraiment important "

" Qu'arrive t'il a Katerina ? "

" Je pense que vous êtes au courant elle est redevenue humaine "

" Oui je suis au courant de ça "

" Voila et ses 539 ans sont entrain de la rattraper , elle est entrain de mourir et elle ne peut pas ingérer le sang de vampire normal pour être transformé alors je pensais que la solution pourrait être le sang de Klaus "

" A mon avis vous n'êtes pas stupide alors vous devez savoir que jamais il ne le ferra "

" S'il vous plait parler lui vous ne pouvez pas la laisser comme ça , elle va bientôt mourir " un long silence ce fit entendre avant qu'elle ne reprenne " Elijah je sais que vous avez eu des sentiments pour elle et elle également vous pouvez pas ne rien faire je vous en supplie "

Elijah soupira avant de dire " Je réfléchirais " et de raccrocher , il retourna dans la pièce où je me trouvais me rendis mon portable et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire " Ne dit rien a Klaus "

" Oh t'en fait pas pour ça je vous laisse régler vos histoires mais bonne chance a toi si tu te fait pas daguer en lui disant ça sera un exploit " dis je .

**_PDV Lily :_**

J'étais contente j'avais pu parler a Elijah même si c'était pas gagné ça me redonnais un peu espoir j'espérais qu'il parle a Klaus et pourquoi pas le convaincre .


End file.
